La leyenda de un uchiha
by brg2000
Summary: Shin es un gran uchiha de 9 años que logro escapar de la masacre del clan uchiha, pero llegando a un mundo donde estan al borde de una guerra, que hara nuestro uchiha, cuales deciciones tomara y como imfluenciaran en este nuevo mundo. No se lo pierdan.


**hola a todos aqui traigo la histria de high school dxd y naruto, y dar tambien las gracias a MR NEIL por su comentario y su idea que me han gustado.**

 **Todos los derchos estan reservados a sus autores originales .**

 ** _CAPITULO 1 : EL COMIENZO DE UNA LEYENDA_** .

Es una noche tranquila en konoha y en una casa en particularidad se encuentra un chico muy especial ese era Shin uchiha, un niño de 9 años, conciderado por la aldea y su clan el nuevo prodigio del clan uchiha equiparandose con Itachi uchiha, todos lo admiraban y aclamaba ya que a la edad de 5 años desperto el saringan y a dia de hoy ya posee tres tomoes.

Shin era muy diferente a los demas uchihas, el no era harogante o solitario, el era todo lo contrario le encantaba jugar aprender cosas nuevas y jugar con sus amigos, pero aun asi el poseeia un poder que rivalizaria con un chunin esperimentado. Pero ese poder no le sirvio para defender a lo que mas amaba su familia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shin se encontraba a lado de sus padres y sus hermanos que eran misa uchiha una niña de 7 años y josu uchiha un pequeño niño de 1 año. todos estban contentos fetejando el cumpleaños de shin, pero de repente las luces se apagaron, el padre de shin fue a ver pero al habrir la puerta fue atravezafo el pecho por una espada, todo que en un cilencio sepucral lo unico que lo rompio fue el sonido del cuerpo de su padre caer al suelo, su mama rapidamente activo su sarigan pero antes de que pudieae aser algo fue degollada por un kunai. shin le cogia sus hermanos y salieron al patio de la casa el activo su sarigan y saco un kunai.

\- eres muy valiente . dijo un emascarado que salia de las sombras

shin no dijo nada solo intentaba calmar a sus hermanos que lloraban, el no se lo podia permitir el no podia caer a llorar el debia ser fuerte por ellos, el debia protegerlos era su deber. El emascarado lo ataco shin reaciono y pudo contratacar con lanzandole el kunai pero el kunai solo lo traspaso, el emascaro empezo a reirse pero en un momento una gran bola de fuego fue dirigida acia el impactandole de lleno esto genero una gran esplocion, shin habia usado mucho chacra para realizar una imenza bola de fuego, shin se dirigio a sus hermanos y antes de alcanzarlos un kunai salio del humo golpeando en la pierna callendo al suelo.

\- hermanito. diji misa llorando

\- eso si me dolio. diji el emascarado saliendo del humo

\- sal de aqui con el bebe. dijo shin mientras se levantaba

\- tu de verdad eres increible, te as ganado mis respeto, por eso matare a tus hermanos de forma rapida e indolora.

dijo eso mientra aparecia enfrente de misa

shin lo unico que pudo hacer fue ver como el emascarado atravezo a sus hermanos con su espada shin corrio hacia ellos y lo ultimo que pudo escucha de su hermana fue.

\- hermanito...

shin vio a sus hermana muerto sus padres

su hermanito no pudo contenerce mas y se derbo.

\- aaahahhh

el emascaradolo iba a atravezar pero antes de que la espada lo toque unos huesos blanco aparecieron impidiendolo. el emascarado se echo atras, mientras shin se levantava y lo encaraca dejando ver su mangekyuo sanrigan.el emascardo se asombro peri aun asi usando su kamui se aserco a el pero cuando quizo golpearlo,pero shin lo golpeo con un brazo con forma de esqueleto, embiandolo a la pared y dejandolo muy erido pero aun asi se lenvanto y lo vio a los ojos por un momento sintio algo dentro de el pero rapidamente recobro la compostura y al ver como los huesos habian desaparecido fue a atacar pero al intentar golperlo con un kunai este solo lo atravezo, el emascarado se habia quedado de piedra el chico poseia las mismas habilidade que el.

shin lo empeso a golpear y si que el emascarado pueda reacionar acabo nueva mente en el suelo. pero en ese momento aparecio itachi uchiha que habia acabado ya con su familia y dejando a salvo a su hermano, al llegar al lugar vio a shin y al emascardo en el suelo. itachi decidio matarlo rapidio , el aparecio detras de el atravezandole au katana pero se dio cuenta que no paso nada la espada lo atravezo como un fantasma shin se dio la vuelta y vio a los ojos a itachi. itachi sintio como si algo se metiera dentro de el, pero logro moverse pero antes de que puediera atacar escucho.

\- **Tsukuyomi**

itachi entro en la ilucion de shin donde fue torturado por dia y noche por seis dias antes de salir y ver como shin era absorbido por el emascarado, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta ninguno era que shin habia echo lo misma para evadir la absorcion pero al hacer eso termino en un un lugar con el cielo amarillo y el suelo con pequeñas piramides rojas. donde callo inconciente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de unas horas Shin desperto, estaba desorientado no recordaba lo que paso ayer, pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba el un lugar muy estraño, el intento levantarse pero al hacerlo fracaso y callo al suelo el dirigio su vista hacia su pierna y vio el kunai, en ese momento recordo todo lo que paso, la muerte de sus padre y sus hermanos, el efrentamiento con el emascarado y itachi.

\- itachi me ataco.

El no podia creer que itachi unos de los mas grandes uchihas y poderosos los haya traicionado y que el otro uchiha haya matado a su familia, shin cayo al suelo desconsolado lloro y lloro la perdida de sus padres y sus hermanos. al terminar de llorar se recompuso y decidio volver a la aldea suguro que el hokage sabria algo.

pero el no sabia como salir de ahi. el penso un rato pero recordo como llego al utilizar su mangekyou, el se puso en pie se quito el kunai de la pierna, vendandola con una parte de su ropa y activo sus ojos a su maximo nivel el intento hacer lo mismo que el emascarado hacia, el logro con el kamui que se habriera un pequeño portal, pero lo que veia era un bosque, shin creyo que seria unos de los bosques sercas de konoha haci que entro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mientras tanto cerca de un bosque se encontraba un hombre con 12 alas negras sobrebolando la zona ya que habia escuchado que hai se encontraba algunos angeles caidos rebeldes.

Devuelta con Shin este se econtraba andando perdido por el bosque ya que no roconocoia el lugar, el subio a la copa de los arboles pero no pudo ver nada y ensima la erida de su pierna no ayudaba y encima segia perdiendo sangre.

Shin sigio andando asta que encontro una iglesia antigua, shin no sabia que edificio era haci que entro a pedir ayuda pero al entra noto un aire muy pesado y al final de la iglesia se podia ver a tres hombres con alas de cuerva en las espaldas, shin no sabia quienes era o que eran, unos de los hombres lo vio.

\- tu niño que haces aqui

shin no respondio solo lo miro el hombre se le podia ver que estaba preocupado pero de repente otro hombre le lanzo una lanza de luz, la lanza atravezo a shin y incrustandose en la pared, los hombres se habian somprendido de que no hubiese muerto, pero aun asi siguieron atacandole el los esquivaba, y con un kunai degollo el cuello de uno de los hombres matandole en el acto, el otros hombres lo ivan a atacar pero se escucho.

- **Amaterasu**

los dos hombres retantes se prendieron en llamas negras muy intezas, las llamas no se apagaron asta que los consumio.

A Shin se le podia ver con el ojo dercho sangrando y quedando inconciente en el suelo. un hombre con 12 alas bajo donde el chico, el habia visto todo se quedo impresionado. El hombre vio al niño tan indefenso, pero una parte de el le decia que era muy peligroso y otra que era muy interesante. El hombre recogio al niño dwl suelo y se percato de su herrida haci que decidio llevarselo con el.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hola a todos aqui les dejo la imagen de como se veria el mangekyou sarigan de shin (** **http/pre13./be3c/th/pre/f/2014/324/e/4/eternal_mangekyou_sharingan_by_kriss80858-d56frb5.png) y si no os gusta madarme enlace de los que os guste para cambiarlo . subure esta hiatoria los miercoles o jueves gracias por leer y comentar :).**


End file.
